The Promise Series
by Ein Mikara
Summary: "Tak taukah kau kalau hal itu menyulitkanku?", gusar Rose. Gadis itu kini tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan frustasi. "Mereka memandangku seolah-olah aku ini gadis yang menjijikkan, Malfoy". Scorpius menatap Rose dengan pandangan iba. Ia tau hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Tapi ia tak ingin bersembunyi lagi dari kenyataan yang telah mereka jalani selama 15 tahun ini. "Maafkan aku"
1. Chapter 1

The Promise Series

Author Space : Thanks buat yang sudah mereview di Fanfic-fanfic saya sebelumnya. Dan maaf karena saya masih berutang banyak story chapter yang harus saya selesaikan.

Fanfic yang satu ini saya buat karena kegemaran saya membayangkan kisah Draco dan Hermione juga Scorpius dan Rose. Sedikit berbeda dengan tulisan saya yang lain, tapi saya bersemangat untuk menulisnya. Terimakasih buat yang sudah menunggu tulisan saya yang lain. Satu hari untuk saya menyelesaikan satu cerita, itupun jika tidak malas. Hahaha..

Oh, Iya, The Promise Series ini saya buat karena The Promise pertama yang saya buat kurang mendapat respon. Well, it's okay, ada yg bilang perlu more chapter untuk menghidupkan cerita tersebut. Baiklah, hari ini author dedikasikan waktu author untuk fict ini. Enjoyy….

Disclamer : Harry Potter is NOT mine. But the storyline is mine

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, Weird (maybe) But's my line.. Don't Like Don't Read (Press back button so you can leave my story)

Rate : K

Pairing: Scorpius M x Rose W-Slight-Draco M x Hermione G

1\. That day I hate

"Apa yang kita punya?", tanya Lily sambil mengacak kamar Rose. Ia berlari kesana kemari sambil mencoba gaun di tiga almari berbeda. Almari pribadi milik Rosalie Jean Weasley atau biasa dipanggil Rose, sepupu Lily, gadis cantik yang merupakan bungsu keluarga Potter.

"Astaga, Lils", gerutu Rose sambil berkacak pinggang di depan meja riasnya. "Ini hanya Pesta Dansa tahunan Hogwarts. Dan kau seheboh ini?".

"Ehem", jawab Lily sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tau kan aku tak seberuntung dirimu yang memiliki seorang ibu yang modis dan beberapa keuntungan lainnya. Privacy maksudku. Mom melarangku melakukan ini itu. Dad khawatir akan ini itu. Belum lagi James dan Al. Mereka semua menyebalkan".

"Hanya demi kebaikanmu kurasa", sahut Rose sambil mengacak rambut Lily.

"So", ujar Lily sambil menatap Rose yang masih terdiam disampingnya tanpa menyentuh gaun-gaun terbarunya. "Apa yang akan kau kenakan? Maksudku apa 'dia' mengirimimu gaun lagi? Well, meskipun kurasa gaun-gaun pemberiannya sudah sangat memenuhi almarimu, Rose",sambung Lily sambil menatapi gaun-gaun milik Rose yang terlihat mewah. Well, bukan sekedar mewah sebenarnya. Gaun-gaun itu praktisnya adalah gaun yang sangat mewah buatan desainer terkenal di dunia muggle.

Lily memutar bola matanya. Haloo, apa dia melihat kerutan di dahi saudaranya itu lagi? Lagi? Oh, demi Merlin, kenapa gadis seberuntung dia harus kecewa dengan hidupnya? Jika dia adalah Lily, Lily pasti akan bersuka cita. Anak pertama, cantik, pintar, pandai bergaul, memiliki keluarga yang terpandang –maksud Lily dirinya juga memiliki keluarga yang terpandang tapi ah belum bisa disejajarkan dengan Rose. Apalagi, seperti Merlin dan semua keberuntungan yang siap menjatuhinya, Rose juga memiliki tunangan yang well, amat sangat, tampan.

Dongeng apa lagi yang bisa melampaui itu semua? Cinderella? Rose bukan Upik Abu dan tidak punya saudara tiri. Hugo terlalu baik dan penyayang sebagai seorang saudara tiri, tapi dia bukan. Hugo adalah bungsu di keluarga Rose. Baik dan sangat menyayangi saudara perempuannya.

Dan Hermione Weasley, dia juga bukan ibu tiri. Teramat sangat sempurna jika harus dibandingkan dengan ibu tiri yang jahat. Memiliki karir yang cemerlang sebagai pimpinan redaksi Daily Prophet milik kementrian, memiliki kecakapan sebagai ibu rumah tangga, modis, teramat sangat jenius dan baik hati. Apa kau merasa tidak beruntung memiliki seorang ibu seperti itu? Lily sih akan sangat bahagia, bukan berarti dia tidak bahagia dengan ibunya yang terlalu tegas, tapi lihat Rose. Dia tidak memiliki tanda bahagia dengan kehidupannya.

Cantik, well pasti. Dia mewarisi kecantikan dari ibunya. Pintar, kalau kau lupa Hermione seperti apa mungkin aku bisa ingatkan. Jenius, seperti itu pula Rose. Pendiam, penutup, penyendiri, itu juga Rose. Sisi buruknya kurasa.

"Aku tidak akan datang ke pesta bersamanya, Lils", ucap Rose datar. Hampir tanpa ekspresi. Hampir, bukan berarti Lily tidak melihat kekecewaan yang terpancar dari raut wajah saudari sepupunya itu.

"Ini tahun ke empat kalian dan kalian masih menyembunyikannya?", tanya Lily gemas. Sambil memutar jalan dan duduk menyamping di sebelah Rose yang kini terduduk di tempat tidur orangenya.

"Kami harus", gertak Rose tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi sebalnya lebih lama lagi. "Aku tidak mau ada kehebohan. Aku menghindarinya selama ini".

"Aku tau siapa dirimu, Rose", keluh Lily sambil menyentuh bahu Rose yang sedikit menegang. "Hanya tak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian. Kalian berdua sempurna. Bukankah itu.. itu..", Lily menggantung kalimatnya. Tak mampu memberikan ungkapan yang pas untuk menggambarkan Rose dan tunangannya.

"Sudahlah", ujar Rose memotong perkataan Lily yang terlihat berpikir dan hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Sebaiknya kau memilih satu dari gaun-gaun ini dengan cepat. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan mengemasi semuanya. Lils, ingat, ini hanya pesta dansa biasa. Besok kita kembali ke Hogwarts, setidaknya siapkan dirimu untuk pelajaran baru yang akan lebih sulit dibanding tahun keduamu. Satu lagi, jangan bersikap dewasa sebelum waktunya. Kau telihat mengerikan".

Rose bangkit berdiri meninggalkan kamarnya yang berdominasi warna peach dan orange. Meninggalkan seorang Lils yang merasa berada disurga bersama pakaian-pakaian para dewi.

~Ein-Mikara~

Hiruk pikuk suara orang-orang berlalu lalang terdengar memenuhi peron-beron yang berjajar horizontal memisahkan ruang-ruang pemberentian kereta api. Beberapa keluarga berdiri tepat di tengah peron Sembilan dan sepuluh. Satu persatu dari mereka mendorong trolinya memasukki dinding dan muncul di sisi lain. Dunia sihir. Peron 9 ¾.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan merangkul seorang gadis berambut merah sambil menyeret troli yang membawa beberapa koper bertuliskan A. S.P dan R.J.W serta sebuah kurungan dengan burung hantu putih didalamnya. Mereka terlihat akrab, lebih akrab daripada yang lain. Albus Severus Potter bersama sepupunya Rose, berjalan pelan menyusuri peron. Didepannya terlihat berjalan dengan senyuman lebar dan rambut lebih berantakan, James Sirius Potter sedang mengganggu murid-murid tahun pertama yang hendak menaiki kereta api King Cross.

"Lihat disana, tunanganmu sedang bersama Dad dan Paman Ron", bisik Al yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman malas oleh Rose.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa Al", sahut Rose sedikit menggerutu. "Setidaknya, tidak disini dan di Hogwarts".

"Ayolah, Rose", bujuk Al. "Dia sahabatku. Baik. Pintar. Kurang apa kau? Kenapa kau mencoba membuat semuanya menjadi rumit?".

"Aku tidak hidup dalam obsesi, Al", jawab Rose dengan suara rendah dan wajah mengeras. "Hidupku tidak akan sesia-sia itu. Dan aku tidak mau membahasnya", Rose menatap Al tajam. Kemudian tatapannya sedikit demi sedikit melunak. "Kau mau masuk bersamaku sekarang atau menunggunya?".

"Hanya jika kau bersedia sekompartemen bersamanya", tawar Al sambil mengendikkan bahunya kearah sahabatnya.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu. Kalau begitu aku masuk bersama er.. Aku melihat Fred dan Teddy . Aku duluan", pamit Rose segera mengambil kopernya dari troli dan mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk memindahkan koper beratnya masuk kedalam kereta api.

~Ein-Mikara~

"Bagaimana kabarmu?', tanya Al ketika rambut pirang platina menyembul memasuki kompartemennya yang diisi oleh Al, Eliot Zabini dan Gissele Nott.

"Hem, tak ada yang lebih buruk", gumamnya sambil menyapukan pandangannya ke sudut-sudut kompartemen.

"Well, aku akan membantumu. Tenang saja", sahut Al yang diiringi tatapan penasaran kedua sahabatnya, Eliot dan Gissele.

"Urusan pria", sahut Al enteng menanggapi tatapan sahabatnya.

"Aku juga 'Pria', omong-omong", sahut Eliot tak terima.

"Tidak disaat ada cewek disini", gumam Al sambil mengerling ke arah Gissele yang menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kalian baru saja mengusirku?", gertak Gissele menatap satu persatu sahabatnya dengan pandangan mengancam.

"Oh, tuan putri, jangan biarkan dirimu marah. Atau kerutan akan tercetak diwajahmu", goda Eliot diiringi kikikan dari arah Al.

"Silakan menahan rasa penasaranmu, Zabini. Karena aku tak berencana meninggalkan kompartemen ini sampai kita tiba di Hogwarts", sahut Gissele sambil membuang muka kearah jalanan yang berkelebat dari jendelanya.

"Sial", bisik Eliot sebal.

~Ein-Mikara~

Aula besar sedang ramai karena penyambutan siswa kelas satu yang berlangsung meriah. Piala-piala kini penuh dengan beberapa minuman khas muggle, tidak lagi semonoton jus labu pada zaman Trio Golden masih berada di sekolah ini. Makananpun beraneka ragam. Kentang tumbuk hanya disajikan jika kepala sekolah, Mc Gonnagal, merasa bosan dengan makanan khas peri rumah itali yang beberapa tahun lalu mengabdikan diri ke Hogwarts.

"Pesta dansa seminggu lagi. Bagaimana menurutmu, sis?", tanya James dengan mata cemerlang menatap ke arah Rose.

"Seperti biasanya, aku tak tertarik", jawab Rose datar.

"Well, anak kelas tiga boleh ikut sampai jam 9 lho", bujuk James berharap Rose bisa menghadiri pesta dansa bersama adik perempuannya, Lily.

"Aku akan bersama Lily", sahut Hugo bersemangat.

"Tentu saja kau harus bersamanya, bro", balas James sambil menyodorkan tinjunya ke arah Hugo. Hugo membalas salam tinju James dengan semangat hingga gigi-gigi putihnya terekpos.

"Dan aku sudah pinjam gaun Rose yang paling indah", ujar Lily bangga.

"Aku tak keberatan datang ke pesta bersamamu", tawar James sambir memamerkan cengiran khasnya kearah Rose.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku akan sangat sedih melihat Lana merasa kesepian", sindir Rose tajam yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh James.

"Laluna Longbottom adalah partner ketua murid yang baik, unik, menarik dan er.. cantik. Tapi hanya sebatas itu, sis. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun", elak James.

"Dan yang terpergok ciuman di lorong koridor Gryfindor itu siapa? Kau dan Peeves?", cibir Rose sambil melirik kearah James dengan sudut matanya.

"Well, baiklah. Kami memang jadian", jawabnya gugup.

"Kurasa, jika-hell apa tak bisa aku tidak hadir?", keluh Rose berlebihan. "Mungkin, Al".

"Slyterin?", desis James sambil mendengus. "Kau memilih bergabung dengan Slyterin? Jika harus Slyterin kenapa tidak dengan-"

"Cukup James", potong Rose sebelum James keceplosan lebih jauh lagi. "Ya, dan Slyterin itu adikmu jika kau perlu kuingatkan", gertak Rose sambil berdiri meninggalkan Aula Besar.

~Ein-Mikara~

Seminggu Kemudian. Pesta Dansa Tahunan.

"Apa kau bilang?", tanya Gissele sedikit membentak Eliot.

"Ya, Al datang bersama Rose", jawab Eliot gemas. "Kau itu kenapa sih? Mereka kan saudara sepupu".

"Justru itu", gerutu Gissele. "Kau pernah lihat saudara sepupu sedekat itu?".

"Tidak. Hanya kau dan si Pirang ini. Tapi tidak sedekat itu", gumam Eliot sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah makhluk pemilik surai pirang platina. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

"Hey, Buddy", sapa Eliot ikut menyandar di sebelah Scorpius yang sedang memegang butterbernya dengan tangan kanannya sedang yang kiri masuk ke saku celananya. "Kau terlihat murung".

"Begitulah jika tunanganmu lebih memilih bersama dengan keluarganya daripada bersamamu", gumam Scorpius menatap tajam Al dan Rose dikejauhan.

Rose, cukup menyenangkan karena ia memakai gaun pemberian Scorpius. Gaun berwarna peach dengan ornament sederhana dengan potongan outshoulder menutupi lengannya terlihat anggun. Lebih dari itu. Gadis itu terlihat cantik dan selalu cantik dimatanya. Meskipun ia tak pernah bisa mengungkapkannya. Bibirnya, seperti bibir kebanyakan Malfoy, hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata datar dan tidak menghibur. Lebih parah lagi, bibir Scorpius sangat jarang mengeluarkan kata-kata ketika bersama sang gadis pujaan. Seperti ada biji salak menyangkut ditenggorokannya ketika ia bersama sang gadis. Sulit dikendalikan.

"Dia menatapmu dari tadi", bisik Lily di sebelah telinga Rose.

"Siapa?", tanya Rose tidak paham maksud Lily yang sedang mengedip-kedipkan matanya ke arah laki-laki pemilik tuksedo berwarna hitam dengan potongan elegan.

"Sahabatku", sahut Al dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Katakan lagi dan kau akan merindukan hidungmu", ancam Rose sambil mendesis ke arah Al.

"Aku lebih tertarik melihat kearah sana", tunjuk Hugo sambil mensejajari saudara perempuannya. "Ted sangat serasi dengan Vic. Aku mencintai mereka", gumamnya kagum.

"Dan James bersama uhm.. anak paman Neville?", tanya Lily sambil memandang Al dan Rose bergantian. "Benar kan?", tegasnya.

"Lils, dia putri Profesor Longbottom", jawab Al membenarkan.

Tiba-tiba suara riuh membuyarkan perhatian mereka. Kini mata mereka menatap ke arah sumber keributan. Lelaki Malfoy itu kini membuat mata mereka semua yang ada diruangan menatapnya penasaran. Seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan helaian violet disisi kanan kirinya menatap Scorpius dengan wajah kagum. Ia memberanikan diri berjalan mendekati Scorpius dan berkata dengan suara cukup keras.

"Aku mencintaimu, dari dulu sampai sekarang. Dan kebaikanmu membuatku selalu terkagum-kagum. Scorpius, apa kau mau kencan denganku?", sebagaian besar siswa riuh menyemangati. Sebagaian mencibir kebernian gadis yang tidak pada tempatnya. Sebagian lagi merasa kasihan karena Scorpius tidak pernah menunjukkan gejala-gejala dekat perempuan kecuali Gissele, sepupunya. Dan sebagian kecil lainnya, termasuk Rose dan Al merasa terkejut dengan kejadian tak masuk akal berikutnya.

"Kau cantik", ucap Scourpius mengawali kalimatnya diiringi suara riuh dan tepuk tangan membahana. Gadis dihadapannya kini mulai merona dan Nampak bahagia. "Kau juga terlihat pandai", kalimat keduanya juga banjir tepuk tangan membuat dua orang dipojokan mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti tersedak biji nangka. "Sayangnya, kau tak mungkin mendapat kesempatan itu", kini riuh suara mencibir terdengar di Aula. "Karena aku sudah menjadi milik seseoran. Rose Weasley adalah tunanganku".

Aula mendadak sunyi senyap. Semuanya terkejut. Tak terkecuali Rose. Suara tangisan gadis bersurai violet itu membuyarkan keheningan. Suasana kembali heboh, pesta tetap berlangsung dalam suasana penuh gossip. Rose merasa kepalanya memberat. Dia berbalik mundur dan terhuyung. Sebelum kepala yang berisi otak jeniusnya membentur lantai, Al menangkapnya.

"Mundur, setelah ini kau berurusan denganku, Buddy", gertak Al yang melihat Scorpius bergerak cepat mendekat ke arahnya.

~Ein-Mikara~

"Dan aku bilang akan membantumu", gertak Al diujung koridor yang memanjang kea rah ruang asrama Slyterin.

"Aku terdesak, Al. Apalagi yang harus kukatakan padanya?", ucap Scorpius dengan sorot mata kecewa yang sangat terlihat.

"Kau tak mengerti keadaannya, Score", desis Al sambil membuang muka. "Dia mencoba bersikap normal. Dia menginginkan kehidupan normal. Kau tau bagaimana aku berusaha menjaganya? Kau mengerti usahaku kan?", hardik Al dengan suara meninggi.

"Aku tau", balas Scorpius. "Tentu saja aku tau. Tapi apa kau tau bagaimana perasaanku selama 15 tahun ini. Well, mungkin 10 tahun ini? Aku mencintainya Al", tegas Scorpius sambil menggenggam bahu sahabatnya. "Mungkin dia tidak. Mungkin dia berusaha menolak. Tapi aku tak berusaha menerimanya Al. Tidak. Karena tanpa inipun aku sudah mencintainya. Dan kau tau itu".

Al menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan iba. Kemudian ia menghela napas.

"Aku membantumu sebisaku, saudara-saudara kami juga", gumam Al. "Sekarang giliranmu. Bicaralah padanya. Ungkapkan. Dan kau akan tau ini akan berakhir dengan buruk seperti perkiraanmu atau dengan baik seperti perkiraan kami. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Kau mungkin akan menyesalinya jika tidak memberanikan dirimu. Oh, ayolah, kau itu Pangeran Slyterin. Ups, Bukan. Aku lah pangerannya" , Al kembali memamerkan cengiran khasnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Scorpius dengan ekspresi antara sedih dan sebal. Sedih mengingat hubungannya dengan Rose semakin memburuk dan sebal karena bisa-bisanya Al masih menggodanya disaat segenting ini.

~Ein-Mikara~

Pagi ini Al tidak mendapati Rose berada di Aula Besar. Gadis itu melewatkan sarapannya. Hal ini mempengaruhi sikap saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Lily sangat ingin berbicara dengan Rose tapi ia selalu dicegah oleh kedua kakaknya

"Rose butuh waktu sendiri saat ini", ujar James dengan mimic serius yang jarang ia pasang diwajahnya. Lily hanya mengangguk sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Mungkin", ujar Al yang duduk bersama dengan saudara-saudaranya. "Aku tau dimana dia berada saat ini. Jika asumsiku benar, maka 15 menit lagi ia akan kemari bersamaku. Jika ia mau, tentu saja".

Perkataan Al dibalas anggukan dari saudara-saudaranya. Yah, mereka juga tau rose akan luluh dengan siapa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Al? Bahkan kedua orang tua Rose saja tidak sedekat hubungan mereka.

Al berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar meninggalkan Aula Besar. Suara kakinya menggema dikoridor yang sepi karena para siswa sedang menghabiskan waktu sarapan mereka di Aula Besar. Semua siswa, kecuali Al dan gadis yang hendak ditemuinya.

Ia melihat Rose berjalan cepat sambil menunduk beberapa meter didepannya. Setelah melewati tikungan yang mengarah ke asrama Ravenclaw, terlihat beberapa murid yang sedang berdiri sambil memandang Rose dengan tatapan antara benci dan kecewa.

Beberapa langkah lagi Rose akan menikung. Disaat itulah Al sampai didepan tiga gadis Ravenclaw yang tadi memandang Hermione dengan tidak sopan dan sengaja mengeraskan cibiran mereka ketika Rose berjalan melewati mereka.

Ia sunggingkan senyuman kearah tiga gadis itu sambil bersendekap. Well, setidaknya senyuman itu manjur. Ketiga gadis itu berhenti sama sekali dan tidak lagi mencibir sepupunya. Al hanya mengangkat alis tanpa berkata apa-apa dan melanjutkan perjalannya membuntuti Rose kearah Perpustakaan yang dijaga oleh Penyihir perempuan yang kurang ramah.

Rose berjalan menunduk sambil mencengkeram buku yang dibawanya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia mencoba mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan dari sekitarnya yang mulai memperhatikan Rose secara berlebihan sejak malam kemarin. Bisik-bisik yang cukup mengusik itu juga ia coba abaikan. Kakinya melangkah mantap menuju perpustakaan, tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada. Kakinya beberapa langkah lagi sudah mencapai ruangan itu jika saja tangan kirinya yang bebas tidak ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Rose", panggil Al sambil menangkap pergelangan Rose.

Gadis itu menoleh menatapnya sekilas kemudian tertunduk, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan sejak tadi malam. Ia tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, sekaligus saudara-saudaranya. Ia takut tak dapat menguasi emosinya yang terlanjur kecewa dan akhirnya menangis dihadapan mereka. Well, jangan harap. Rose anti melakukan hal itu. Menangis dihadapan saudara-saudaranya maksudnya.

"Hey, jangan menghindariku", cegah Al sebelum gadis itu sempat menipis pegangan Al pada lengannya.

"Sudahlah, Al. Aku ingin sendiri dulu. Aku mohon tinggalkan aku", ujar Rose sambil menatap Al dengan pandangan memohon.

"Baiklah", ujar Al tenang. "Aku tau kau masih shock setelah kejadian semalam. Tapi kau tak bisa menghindari kami selamanya. Kami semua mencemaskanmu. Salam dari James, Lily, Fred, Ted, dan Hugo untukmu. Temuilah mereka setelah ini. Mereka akan dengan senang hati mendukungmu".

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu", gumam Rose sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan perpustakaan.

"Rose,", panggil Al lagi. Gadis itu hanya menoleh.

"Dunia belum berakhir, kau harus bersemangat", Al memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk sepupu yang paling disayanginya itu. Rose hanya tersenyum singkat kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri rak-rak berisi buku-buku yang sebagian besar sudah berusia lebih dari seabad. Buku-buku yang selalu menjadi kegemarannya dan kegemaran ibunya.

Rose menatap barisan tulisan itu dengan penuh minat. Ia baca buku yang ia temukan dengan semangat, buku tentang ramuan, mata pelajaran yang paling ia sukai. Beberapa jam bebas dihari sabtunya ia gunakan untuk terus mengais informasi yang bisa ia dapatkan dari buku yang sedang berada dihadapannya. Tanpa sadar seseorang sudah mengamatinya selama beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Rose", sapa seseorang yang membuat Rose mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedari tadi menarik minatnya.

"Malfoy", gumam Rose.

Manik matanya meredup. Ia teringat lagi hal yang semalam menjadi pusat kegundahan hatinya. Dan membuat ia menjadi bulan-bulanan para gadis Hogwarts yang haus cinta. Ya, Scorpius adalah cowok yang seperti itu. Yang banyak dikagumi oleh sebagian besar murid Hogwarts. Dan, bukan. Rose tidak marah perihal hal itu. Wajar saja, semua Malfoy itu tampan. Dan semuanya sangat dikagumi saat berada di Hogwarts. Sebut saja kakek dan ayahnya. Siapa yang tak kenal mereka? Lucius Malfoy dan Draco Malfoy mewariskan ketampanan yang depertinya sudah menjadi takdir dikeluarga Malfoy dengan sempurna.

Hidungnya mancung, wajahnya dihiasi dagu runcing dengan kulit berwarna putih pucat. Ngomong-ngomong soal warna, warna rambutnya pirang kusam. Bukan pirang platina seperti milik ayah dan kakeknya. Tapi toh tidak mengurangi ketampanan lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi?", tegur Scorpius menatap Rose tajam sambil berdiri disampingnya.

"Diamlah, Malfoy", bisik Rose tanpa mengurangi nada kemarahannya. "Kau tau ini perpustakaan kan? Aku tidak mau diusir dari sini hanya gara-gara kau".

Scorpius menghela napas. Ia benar-benar heran dengan kepribadian gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Tidak bisakah sekali saja Rose memperlakukannya dengan baik? Setidaknya bersikap formal seperti yang ia lakukan ketika acara pertemuan keluarga lebih baik daripada sikap antipati gadis itu terhadapnya saat ini.

"Kita harus bicara", ujar Scorpius yang kini meraih lengan Rose dan menariknya. Ia lelah menunggu. Scorpius sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Rose berjengit kaget dan tak menyangka jika Scorpius akan menariknya hingga berdiri..

"Baiklah, tapi tidak disini", jawab Rose sambil membuang muka. "Jam 8 di menara Astronomi. Jam 8 malam, Score. Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku benar-benar butuh waktu untuk sendiri".

Lelaki itu mengangguk singkat kemudian meninggalkan Rose yang kini sedang berdiri dan menahan tangis ditempatnya tadi.

~Ein-Mikara~

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Author Space : Thanks buat yang sudah mereview di Fanfic-fanfic saya sebelumnya. Dan maaf karena saya masih berutang banyak story chapter yang harus saya selesaikan.

Fanfic yang satu ini saya buat karena kegemaran saya membayangkan kisah Draco dan Hermione juga Scorpius dan Rose. Sedikit berbeda dengan tulisan saya yang lain, tapi saya bersemangat untuk menulisnya. Terimakasih buat yang sudah menunggu tulisan saya yang lain. Satu hari untuk saya menyelesaikan satu cerita, itupun jika tidak malas. Hahaha..

Oh, Iya, The Promise Series ini saya buat karena The Promise pertama yang saya buat kurang mendapat respon. Well, it's okay, ada yg bilang perlu more chapter untuk menghidupkan cerita tersebut. Baiklah, hari ini author dedikasikan waktu author untuk fict ini. Enjoyy….

Disclamer : Harry Potter is NOT mine. But the storyline is mine

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, Weird (maybe) But's my line.. Don't Like Don't Read (Press back button so you can leave my story)

Rate : K

Pairing: Scorpius M x Rose W-Slight-Draco M x Hermione G

* * *

Thanks for Reviewing Gals.. :)

* * *

2\. Was Happening

* * *

Hermione menyunggingkan senyumannya menyambut kekasih pirangnya yang baru mendarat mulus dari atas sapu terbang kebanggaannya sebagai salah satu anggota dari tim quidditch Slyterin.

"Bagaimana peformaku?", Tanya Draco sambil menyuguhkan senyuman terbaiknya pada sang gadis Gryfindor.

"Hebat seperti biasanya", jawab Hermione sambil mengelus surai pirang lelaki keturunan Malfoy tersebut.

"Kudengar tim Ravenclaw sudah mempersiapkan tim mereka dengan baik. Syukurlah, aku rasa pertandingan kali ini akan menjadi pertandingan terakhirku sebelum kelulusan", ujar Draco yang kini sedang bersandar di bahu Hermione.

"Kalian pasti bisa memenangkan pertandingan itu. Kalian sudah berusaha berlatih sekeras ini. Pasti hasilnya juga akan memuaskan", hibur Hermione menyemangati.

"Ya, kali inipun aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan Potter di Final", ujar Draco mantap. "Setelah perseteruan kami bertahun-tahun, akhirnya kami bisa bertanding secara adil disini. Sebagai lawan dan sebagai kawan, tentunya".

Hermione tersenyum kembali. Ia merasa bahagia dan bangga pada kekasihnya. Memang, setelah kejatuhan Pangeran kegelapan semuanya berangsur-angsur membaik. Draco dan Trio Golden kembali ke Hogwarts dan mengulang tahun ke tujuh mereka. Tidak ada konflik, tidak ada persaingan antar asrama. Semua membaik. Dan Hogwarts kembali pulih dengan pimpinan Mc Gonnagal.

"Kau tak berkumpul dengan Harry dan Ron?", Tanya Draco sambil mengajak Hermione berdiri dari tempat duduk penonton.

"Mereka mungkin sedang sibuk dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing", ujar Hermione cemberut.

"Seperti kau tidak saja?", goda Draco sambil merangkul Hermione dan membimbingnya menuju ke arah Aula Besar menjauhi lapangan quiddicth.

* * *

~Ein-Mikara~

* * *

Awal musim salju tahun ke tujuh Golden Trio.

Hermione sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Ron dan Harry melewati bagian depan koridor Aula besar dengan membahas hal-hal ringan yang mereka lakukan ketika musim liburan tiba.

"Beberapa bulan lagi kita akan bebas dengan ini semua", seru Ron sambil merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu Harry.

"Yeah, tinggal menunggu hal menakutkan itu tiba", gumam Hermione sambil mengerucut.

"Hey, itu hanya NEWT. Jangan terobsesi pada setiap ujian, Mione", tegur Harry sambil menatap sahabat perempuannya yang selalu merasa risau perihal ujian. Padahal dia pasti selalu mendapat hasil terbaik.

"Dengar", kata Ron menimpali. "Kapan kau pernah mendapat nilai buruk? Selama ini berapa nilai terburukmu?".

"Jika Outstanding bisa dikatakan buruk, lalu nilai-nilai kami kau anggap apa?", tanya Harry sambil memiringkan kepala kea rah Hermione yang kini terbahak.

"Aku heran nilai kalian yang mengerikan mampu membuat kalian tenang selama ini", sindir Hermione yang diiringi raungan protes kedua sahabatnya.

Gurauan mereka terhenti ketika Hermione melihat sosok Draco yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Sambil melambaikan tangan dan berpamitan kepada kedua sahabatnya Hermione melangkah mendekati Draco.

Draco hanya tersenyum tipis mendapati gadisnya mendekatinya. Wajahnya yang pucat membuat Hermione terheran dan cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Hermione sambil memegang pipi Draco. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Kau pasti lelah sekali. Kau berlatih terlalu keras", ujar Hermione cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja", jawab Draco pada akhirnya. "Hanya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku".

"Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku", desak Hermione sambil menyeret Draco ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Tidak, tidak sekarang", elak Draco sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Hermione di pergelangannya. "Aku hanya belum siap menceritakannya padamu".

"Kau membuatku semakin penasaran. Dan…. Takut", ujar Hermione lemah. Kekhawatiran kini mendominasi ekspresinya. "Apa ini tentang kita?".

"Tidak, sayang", elak Draco yang kini sedang menciumi kedua tangan Hermione. "Aku sangat mencintaimu", Draco meraih bahu Hermione dan merangkulnya erat, mengabaikan tatapan malu-malu beberapa murid tingkat dua yang lewat dihadapan mereka.

"Aku takut Draco. Sikapmu tidak seperti biasanya", gumam Hermione dalam dekapan lelaki itu.

"Apa berciuman bisa menghilangkan ketakutanmu?", goda Draco mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tapi nada bicaranya sendiri terdengar tidak yakin.

"Berjanjilah padaku", ujar Hermione mengabaikan kata-kata Draco. Kini Draco menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Lelaki itu mencoba menutupi ketakutannya.

"Kau ingin aku berjanji untuk mencintaimu selamanya?", tanya Draco terdengar ragu.

"Tidak, karena aku yakin kau akan mencintaiku selamanya", ujar Hermione sambil tersenyum tulus. Tangannya meraih sebelah pipi Draco dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku dan aku mempercayaimu selamanya. Hanya, jangan pernah menutupi sesuatu yang merisaukan hatimu. Kau harus menceritakan hal baik dan buruk padaku. Sekalipun itu menyakiti kita", ujar Hermione sambil mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya.

"Darimana kau punya pikiran bahwa aku menyembunyikan hal yang menyakiti kita?", tanya Draco sambil menatap horror kearah Hermione.

"Kau tak bisa bungkam selamanya, Sayang. Aku mengenalmu kini. Dan perasaan kita terpaut. Apa yang membuatmu risau, itu juga merisaukanku. Kau tak perlu mengatakannya untukku bisa merasakannya", jelas Hermione dengan senyum sedih terpancar dimatanya.

"Maafkan aku", jawab Draco sambil menunduk. "Aku tak akan menyembunyikannya darimu. Tapi beri aku waktu. Aku mencoba memperbaiki semuanya. Aku berjanji akan mengatakannya padamu".

* * *

~Ein-Mikara~

* * *

Hari libur natal terakhir mereka di Hogwarts tiba. Hermione, Ron, dan Harry berpisah diStasiun King Cross. Mereka melangkah menuju peron 9 ¾ . Satu persatu dari mereka menembus peron itu dan sampai di dunia muggle.

Seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka melihat mereka menembus peron itu dengan raut muka yang sulit diartikan. Draco seolah hendak memanggil salah satu dari mereka, tapi mulutnya hanya terbungkam. Posisinya sulit. Ia harus bisa mengambil alih kewajiban ayahnya yang sekarang mendekam di Azkaban.

Narcissa melihat kea rah putranya yang termenung menatap peron 9 ¾. Ia tau apa yang putranya sedang pikirkan. Dan andai dia mampu, dia pasti akan mencoba untuk membantu. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa.

"Aku menyesal kau harus melakukan ini semua untuk membayar kesalahan ayahmu", gumam Narcissa. "Andai aku bisa membantu".

"Apa ibu merestuiku dengan Hermione?", tanya Draco dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Ya, ya, tentu saja", jawab Narcissa sambil menggenggam tangan putranya. "Tapi kita…".

"Aku tau", jawab Draco sambil memasang wajah datar. "Kita tetap harus membayar hutang-hutang ayah pada keluarga Grenggras. Bisnis keluarga Malfoy sudah hancur dan tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Sekalipun semua asset yang kita miliki kita jual, tetap tidak akan mampu membayar setengah dari kerugian yang kita alami. Aku tau, Bu. Kau jangan cemas. Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku terima penawaran Mr. Grenggras. Aku akan menikahi anaknya".

"Tidak, tidak", elak Narcissa. "Kau tak perlu melakukan itu jika kau tak mau. Kau sangat mencintai gadis itu, dia,Hermione. Kau harus peduli pada perasaannya juga".

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita?", tanya Draco sambil menatap tajam ibunya. "Kita sudah tidak memiliki apapun. Apa yang bisa kuberikan untuknya? Setengah dari kerugian kita, siapa yang akan menanggungnya Bu? Andai ibu mengatakan ini semua dari awal, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mendekati Hermione".

"Maafkan Ibu, Maaf".

* * *

~Ein-Mikara~

* * *

Hermione sedang duduk di dapur keluarga Weasley. Ia menatap seluruh keluarga Weasley dan termasuk Harry tentunya, dengan pandangan bertanya. Pasalnya, setibanya ia di Burrow pagi ini, sambutan mereka seperti… er.. tidak seperti biasanya pokoknya. Mereka mencoba membuat Hermione bahagia. Padahal, tentu saja, berada di Burrow dan ditengah-tengah keluarga sahabatnya membuatnya bahagia. Tapi sikap mereka yang lain membuat Hermione curiga. Dia merasa cemas, tentu saja. Ditatap dengan berbagai pandangan yang rata-rata menatapmu iba akan membuat perasaanmu tidak nyaman, bukan? Begi juga dengan Hermione.

"Oh, berhentilah memperlakuanku dengan berlebihan", keluhnya sambil mendengus keras. Semua pasang mata menatapnya terkejut. "Jangan buat aku bingung, katakan!", ujar Hermione.

"My, Dear, sebaiknya kita makan dulu", bujuk Molly mencoba meredakan kecanggungan di ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur kecilnya.

"Tenang, Mione", bisik Ginny yang berada tepat disebelahnya. "Setelah makan, aku janji akan menunjukkan sesuatu".

* * *

~Ein-Mikara~

"Apa kau membaca Daily Prophet akhir-akhir ini?", tanya Ginny hati-hati setelah ia dan Hermione naik ke atas kamarnya seusai makan malam.

"Ehmm,, tidak seingatku", jawab Hermione sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya kenapa?".

"Aku-", kata Ginny sambil menahan napasnya. "Baiklah, Hermione. Kau harus tau ini semua. Ambilah".

Hermione mengulurkan tangannya menerima Daily Prophet dari tangan Ginny. Matanya terbelalak melihat headline yang tercetak besar dengan huruf yang tercetak tebal. Dibawahnya foto kekasihnya, Draco Malfoy sedang tertawa menghadap kamera dengan tangan kiri menggandeng Astoria Grenggras.

Airmata telah berkumpul mata cantiknya. Tanpa perlu membaca lebih lanjut perihal pengumuman pernikahan itu, ia sudah akan melempar majalah itu jika saja Ron tidak mencengkeram lengannya.

"Sudahlah, 'Mione", bujuk Ron menenangkan. "Sudahlah", katanya sambil mendekap Hermione yang kini meraung-raung.

* * *

~Ein-mikara~

Ginny berkali-kali mengingatkan Hermione tapi sepertinya gadis itu sudah tak bisa lagi diingatkan. Hermione terus saja meneguk firewiskey, minuman yang selama ini dibencinya.

Ginny sudah hampir menangis melihat sahabatnya hancur jika saja dari kejauhan ia tidak melihat Draco menderap dengan cepat menghampiri mereka. Dibelakangnya muncul sosok kekasih dan juga kakak kandungnya. Mungkin merekalah yang menyeret Draco kesini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", teriak Draco sambil menangkap Hermione yang kini sedang limbung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", ulang Hermione masih berada dalam dekapan Draco. "AKU YANG HARUSNYA BERTANYA, DRACO. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU MENYAKITIKU".

Draco memeluk Hermione erat. Ia tau semuanya salah. Cintanya pada gadis itu, pertunangan sialan itu, ia merasa sedang dipermainkan takdir. Karmakah?

"Maafkan aku, Hermione? Maafkan aku", ujar Draco sambil berbisik. Butir-butir bening itu kini menuruni pipinya yang sempurna. Hermione dan Draco menangis bersama. Mereka menyesali cinta yang hadir diantara mereka.

TBC


End file.
